Non-volatile memory devices, such as FLASH memories, are important components in electronic systems. FLASH is a major non-volatile memory device in use today. Disadvantages of FLASH memory include high voltage requirements and slow program and erase times. Also, FLASH memory has a poor write endurance of 104–106 cycles before memory failure. In addition, to maintain reasonable data retention, the scaling of the gate oxide is restricted by the tunneling barrier seen by the electrons. Hence, FLASH memory is limited in the dimensions to which it can be scaled.
To overcome these shortcomings, magnetic memory devices are being evaluated. One such device is magnetoresistive RAM (hereinafter referred to as “MRAM”). To be commercially practical, however, MRAM must have comparable memory density to current memory technologies, be scalable for future generations, operate at low voltages, have low power consumption, and have competitive read/write speeds.
Storing data is accomplished by applying magnetic fields and causing a magnetic material in a MRAM device to be magnetized into either of two possible memory states. Reading data stored in the memory is accomplished by sensing differences in tunnel junction resistance in the MRAM cells between the two states. Typically, the stored state of a memory cell can be determined by comparing the cell state to that of a reference cell. However, the difference in resistance between a high state and a low state can be very small, and provide a worst case current difference of 0.5 micro amperes or less, requiring a sense amplifier with high sensitivity. Also, the sense amplifier should provide for a fast read operation. Therefore, there is a need for a sense amplifier with small signal detection capability and provides for a fast read operation in a MRAM.